


The Villain Of The Story

by GlitchyAssEntity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DREAM REFLECTS ON WHY HE DID ALL THAT SHIT, Dre wants to die (Not in a suicidal way though), Hurt No Comfort, I do 🤠✋, O N E, OK ACTUAL TAGS AGAIN, Oneshot, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad feels?, Tags Are Hard, Will he get help?, don’t you love putting other people in sad sad situations?, ill probably forget that, maybe????, of course there is, ok, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyAssEntity/pseuds/GlitchyAssEntity
Summary: This sorta reflects on the theory that Dream did this so the server would be united 😌✨And I guess his plan sorta didn’t work?I apologise that this is short but hey this is the first thing I’ve written other than maths equations in a week or something :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, platonic only
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	The Villain Of The Story

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR THIS WON’T BE AS TERRIBLE AS THE OTHER STORY
> 
> Ok so the reason I do short paragraphs is so it’s easier for me to read-
> 
> If they’re long I tend to skip over them and it’s just annoying 😔✋
> 
> Also I’m terrified of making mistakes so I always read it through 🤠

Dream sighed,his gaze lingering on the clock,before he turned towards the lava. The lava hissed and popped as it continued to flow down the cell’s outer walls

The lava the protected his friends and family from him

That annoyed Dream

He wasn’t supposed to still be alive

They were supposed to kill him

...

See, before L’Manburg was blown up (By Wilbur) before the disc war, before any conflict had started on the server, everything had been peaceful.

That pleased Dream

He had created a safe server for anyone and everyone to join

Until everyone started arguing...

Eventually, simple insults and threats turned into fighting and wars

Dream didn’t know what to do at the time...

His ever so perfect home was breaking apart in his hands

So he did what he had to do

The voices helped him

They always had.

~~~

When Dream was younger, the voices scared him.They often suggested he do things that no one in their right mind would do.

Over time,Dream got used to it

They were like friends

Friends that he couldn’t get rid of

Friends he couldn’t betray

Unlike George,Spanap,Bad...Everyone on the Smp even...

But it was fine

That was what Dream wanted to do,right?

~~~

(Flashback????)

Dream’s eyes dulled as loud voices began screaming at each other

Behind the mask Dream frowned

It wasn’t supposed to be like this

How was he supposed to fix it?

Dream remembered when he was younger

When his eyes still shone a bright,emerald green

When his hair was still a bouncy and fluffy golden mess

When the freckles that dusted his permanently rosy cheeks still looked like the beautiful constellations in the night sky

When a smile as bright as the sun never left his face...

Dream’s parents had often read him stories about heroes and villains

Good and evil

The saviours and the lost causes

It was usually the well-known, stereotypical story;

The heroes lived a secret life, saving villages from crime and helping their family grow at the same time

There would be a villain, more determined than the rest challenging the people’s saviour.And despite all odds, the hero always emerged the victor

Even if they appeared to be losing.

One particular story stood out to him though...

Everyone in a village were fighting.Many arguments broke out in the shops, people stealing from others, even some murders being committed purely because 2 people didn’t agree on something.

They all hated each other.

Until a ‘villain’ showed up...

The villain only did minor crimes, such as theft, wielding a weapon in public, sometimes the occasional assault.

Nothing compared to what the village people did to each other, but it counted.

Eventually the villagers came together to defeat the villain.

The villain had been outnumber by a landslide,there being only one of them and many,many villagers

(Yes the villain uses they/them pronouns idk what gender to make them I-)

Several days later, the villain was executed

(Dream wasn’t quite sure why they included that in a children’s book,but they just did)

And with the villain gone, they forgot all of the problems.

All of the fighting

All of the wars

And they were friends

~~~

But the Smp hadn’t forgot about Dream

Every few weeks, someone would visit Dream

Whether it was someone Dream had manipulated, or someone Dream had only briefly met.

Someone always showed up...

To mock him

Insult him

But Dream didn’t mind

Everyone was at peace

No wars or fighting 

Without Dream wandering around the Smp, there was no threat

No sleepless nights worrying about your family, no long days in which you would never leave your friends side in fear that it may be the last time you ever see them. 

For the first few months, everything was fine.

The Smp lived together safely, Tommy was out of exile, any previous disagreements were forgotten.

Everything was perfect.

Everyone was happy.

~~~

That was, of course, until Sam had lowered the lava to speak to Dream.

That was a red flag.

Sam had created an automated machine to deliver Dream simple things such as more food or any broken items within the gloomy cell.

‘No one will be visiting for a long time, there is currently a war going on. Just in case you got confused or anything.’

Wow

All that hard work, convincing ,manipulation

For nothing?

“I really am pathetic,aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> HI I LOVE YOU HI <3333333
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> (This took a long time to write bc I had to help my brother get dressed,he has no fashion sense >:C )


End file.
